breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hito7187199
Welcome Hi, welcome to Breakout Kings Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Collected page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kat Maundrelle (Talk) 04:06, March 18, 2011 RE: Administrator rights You deserve as much as I do ;) You did it great on the Prison Break Wikia. I miss you on my Wiki ;) We have a new main page :) You're always welcome to visit :D --Station7 13:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I hate it that none of us can't adopt the Wiki. We have 2 wait until he/she isn't online in 60 days. --Station7 20:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Copycat ;) lol --Station7 11:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm just joking :) Sorry if the joke came to hard to you. --Station7 19:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Damn it, no admin is online :( --Station7 21:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) are you a admin of this wiki? ok sure, ill leave behind my name. But is The Founder/Administrator of this wiki inactive?TaurusP92 16:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I've given both you and Taurus admin and bureaucrat rights here. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) We Are Admins! Congratulations. You And Me have gotten admin rights to this wiki :D. and im gonna make some changes now like the Backround, if you dont like them then just tell me on my talkpage. and and good luck Enjoy TaurusP92 12:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thank you You and your partner are welcome! --Station7 21:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Watch this episode, Collected here. Why? Because 06:17, both Chester Rhodes and Tran Jun appear in picture :P I'm not lying! --Station7 20:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Season 2/Wishlist Im considering creating a season 2 wishlist page that i will delete after the season airs. in this wishlist contributers can write down what they want to happen in season 2 of breakout kings. TaurusP92 22:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Chester Rhodes Can you make a good image from this picture? --Station7 14:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Or this picture. Otherwise, we have 2 different faces or the face from Ray. --Station7 14:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much :P --Station7 21:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Season 2 Well Basically you would just need to type what you want to happen in Season 2. It seems that User:Station 7 dosent agree with making a wishlist. But i dont know i have seen many succesfull wikis have a wishlist that is well usually the hot spot of the day (every day), and i have seen Several Contributers who mainly just Add Comments to Talk sections of pages. Because its easy and they like sharing opinions. Meaning that Contributers of this wiki will probably love to edit to the wishlist. . TaurusP92 12:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Any Ideas for this Wiki? Hello its Taurus im Wondering if you have any Ideas of what we can do for this wiki, Prior to the release of Season 2. Cause im Running out of ideas, I Have Done some Major Edits to the Lloyd Lowery, Erica Reed, and Sean Daniels Page in addition to adding some Prisons to the Prisons Category, But else than that i have none. I have been absent for a while because of my lack of Hard Working Quality and Education Pourposes, and for that i apologize.but do you have any Thoughts or ideas? TaurusP92 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I Succesfully got a New Wordmark i gotta say i think i liked youre idea about decorating the site a bit in order to make it looks a bit more professional, so i did some changes to the wordmark and i was actually a bit fond off it what do you think, you like it?, Sure you have seen it by now hehe. Anyways good idea and i hope i hear youre opinion soonTaurusP92 22:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fantastic Job Thanks, i tryed to make the backround Grey but it endt up making the infobox text barley visible, and i also tryed to change infobox colors from blue to orange but i have been struggling with that unfortuneatley. i will try to fix the problem i will let you hear if i get it to work. And by the way im still quite suprised i got that breakout kings wordmark to work. Wrong! I think you should re-watch the episode of There are Rules, because Carlos Zepeda, Tran Jun, Ronald Barnes, Sandy Clemente and Chester Rhodes were clearly imprisonend in Attica Correctional Facility, not Sing Sing Correctional Facility. --Station7 20:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Breakout Kings The page Breakout Kings is fully protected. This is not needed. There is no one coming in this Wiki besides us 3. --Station7 11:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Also notice, this Wiki is mostly closed and no one is there yet. I would love to edit the page Breakout Kings. Also, we should have Featured and Good articles needed on this Wiki. By the way, we should write it from our perspective, not copy from www.aetv.com, however, I think it's worse to copy the "story" from www.aetv.com. The first episode of season 2 is called, An Unjust Death, confirmed by many sources. --Station7 08:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Yes, I'm still here. I was shocked by the death of Charlie DuChamp during the show. Although I don't lieve in the USA, I have seen in on the Internet. Next episode, Round Two, confirmed by AETV.com. --Station7 09:28, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Returning Hello, Im the new admin here, im sorry i didnt inform you or talk to about it sooner, but you where gone for awhile and i didnt see the point at the time. Im trying to get this wikia to a "complete" status, meaning that it has all the episode and character articles done and completed with a few images. As im sure you can guess, no wikia can work with one person. Im not as active here as i would like to be, im staff on two other wikias and i cant run this one without help. I wanted to know if there is a chance that you could return and help set this wikia up, that way if we both leave, we can at least say we had nothing unfinished. I know your busy on the Dexter wikia, and im sure that it a handfull, so i wont be hurt if you dont want to return for any reasons. I just trying to find a few people who could help. Thanks and Happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 23:54, June 7, 2013 (UTC)